It is known to provide cooling devices to transfer heat (thermal energy) away from a heat generating component. However, the known cooling devices are typically fixed in a thermal conducting state such that heat generated by the heat generating component is transferred to the cooling device and drawn away from the heat generating component.
Certain heat generating components operate at a reduced efficiency when the component's temperature is below an intended operating temperature. As such, it is important that the component reaches the intended operating temperature as soon as possible to reduce the inefficiency. Moreover, once the component has reached the intended operating temperature, it is important for the cooling system to be able to remove any excess heat from the component. However, as the previously known cooling devices are typically fixed in a thermal conducting state, the heat generated by the heat generating component is removed by the cooling devices even before the component can reach its intended operating temperature. Therefore, the time in which the component operates with the reduced efficiency before reaching the intended operating temperature is increased.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices for regulating a temperature of a thermal component which passively switches between a thermal insulator to a thermal conductor based on temperature.